The invention relates to device and method capable of dynamically displaying digital images by coordinate conversion on a virtual plane, and in particular, to device and method capable of dynamically displaying digital images by coordinate conversion on a virtual plane for digital still cameras (DSC), handheld video recorders, and digital versatile disc (DVD) players.
Digital still cameras (DSC) are commonly used electronic devices for capturing digital images. Typically, a DSC includes a display that statically displays digital images captured previously for a user to view everywhere at anytime, which is convenient.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional DSC 10. As shown in FIG. 1, when a user wants to view a digital image I previously captured, the digital image I is read out from a memory 11 and then statically displayed on a screen D of a display 13 for the user to view. Conventional static display of digital images can be further improved to enhance joy and friendliness in use.